


You By My Side (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or a stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102008">You By My Side</a> by twentysomething.</p><p>Author's summary: It's not that no one touches Sid. Granted, most of it is through layers of pads or a helmet or gloves, but he gets touched. Even off the ice, Duper will bump against him, nudge him with an elbow; Flower will lean close on the plane, let their arms touch, solid and comforting. So maybe it's more accurate to say no one touches Sid like Geno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You By My Side (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102008) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



### Length

1 hour, 33 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 59 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/you-by-mp3-mf) or [a zipped 63 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/you-by-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/side-gdl).

### Reader's notes

Because this story is a stunningly hot, yet comfortingly sweet, ode to the pairing that got me into this fandom.

Obligatory RPF disclaimer: the F stands for "fiction."

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than peanut butter and jelly on toast.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/16145.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2535146.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1906683.html).)


End file.
